


Fury

by AMoonCookie



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Also a bit of character study, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Silque is only mentioned, final fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoonCookie/pseuds/AMoonCookie
Summary: Forsyth felt the rage run inside his veins.How dare him! How dare him join the rigelian empire like nothing happend?How dare him still call himself a knight after betrayed them? How dare him insult and humiliate sir Clive after all that he done for him?But this hit him in a different and more powerful way.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : The english is not my native language!I know it because I've studied and still studying it! I'm sure that during the writing I've done some errors,please tell me about it!I'll be happy to correct them!

"I am a Forsyth to be reckoned with!" an happy voice rang out for all the field to hear.Forsyth was very proud; he defeated the Rigelian soldiers easily.Of course the merit wasn't only his the other deliverier did an extraordinary work.But when he started to walking to the northern part of the forest a voice interrupted his march .

"Forsyth! There you are!We were looking for you."

"Oh hello Tobin,and greetings to you Lukas and Kliff. I was heading to north for see if Sir Alm's group needed help.Would you join me?"

"Of course."

"Yes, i'd like it!" replied Lukas and Tobin.

"Hey Kliff you join us?"

"Alright,there's nothing better to do here." responded the white haired boy.

"In any case, I must do my compliments to you Tobin and Kliff: you were amazing in the battle.The deliverance is lucky to have you."

"Aw Forsyth you make it look so great.I do nothing special."

"Thanks,however I must say it,for being always praised as -warriors nation-, the rigelians that we have fighted were ridiculously easy to defeat."

"Yes.But we mustn't low our guard! However I'm surprised by you Kliff ,despite your delicate and thin appearance you have an extraordinary resistance to pysichal attacks."

"Heh.I can't deny anything"

"Forsyth I think that's cue to start going."

"You are right Lukas,let's go!"

And with this the four started their march.

* * *

When Forsyth came he found their army in the totatal chaos. Many soliders were injured and even if they can handle the enemy the started to get tired."Sir Lukas,sir Forsyth please help us! " screamed a man running to them.

"What is wrong?"

"We splitted up but then renforcements came and we found out sourrouded.The other two sides were from the of part the refercements and I don't know for how much they can resist."

"WHAT!? We must help them imediatly!" Forsyth started to run but was stopped from Lukas some seconds later.

"Forsyth please calm yourself , you where are the other two groups?"

"The first one is on the left side and the second one in near the crosswoods."

"Alright listen evryone: Il'go with the cavaliers and Silque on the left side. You Forsyth will take the croasswoods and the two paladins will accopaign you. Kliff and Tobin you will stay here helping the soldiers and take care of eventual renforcemnts.It's all clear?"

"Yes.Don't worry about us."replied Kliff .

"We will not disappoint you Lukas!"

"Forsyth you have understood right? Forsyth?"

"Of course! I'm going in the crossword! Good luck!" Forsyth was already walking but his loud voice was clearly heard by the others

And after this they separed. 

* * *

The crosswood was filled of blood , patches of red got mixed with the green grass and dirtied the colourful flowers.

Forsyth keep walking ,accopianed by a little carriage traind by a cavalier,searching for other ally that got in trouble ,watching the destroyed flower lands he felt a pain in his chest: once time, some years before, he and Python spent a day here as a little celebration for them oficially becoming knights.He sadly smiled on the memory of that day. Then his heart started to beat faster when he remembered Python's body so being close to his and falling asleep practically on him.He wonder if even Python remembered of that day...of course not it was long time ago .It was fool to him think that he would remember and even so he surly didn't care much.

"Forsyth get your head on! YOU ARE IN A MISSION FOR THE GODS!" Forsyth thinked trying to focus himself .He looked and noticed a small group of soldiers fighting the rigelians and a man that looked like Fernand. 

"That traitor don't even try to hide himself now,what a shame for the knights."Forsyth hated Fernand ,he betrayed them and joined the rigelian forces, trying selling them to their general.And the man still called himself a knight and a noble? How dare he?

But then his rage became horror when he noticed that between the fighters was a man in blue suit that was clearly an archer

No no no it couldn'te be him! But more Forsyth got cloese to them more the image became crear.Python was sourrounded by enemies He runned more faster than he remeberded ever done,with the terror pouding in heart.He will save Python,he must save him!

But when he was there was too late.

Python was there, terribly wounded and with a lance piercing his chest.He couldn't even stay up .He hadn't arrived in time.This was all his fault.

He got close to his best friend.

"Hey stud how goes? Here to take a look on your dear friend?" Python cracked a smile and tried to going to him but fall on the groud and couldn't hold himself to make a screm.

"Python don't move! Now we are going to the healers, just resist a bit more okay?"

"As you want my lor-Nhg" he tried to take him the more gentle way possible and put him in the carriage.

"Urgh such a pitiful scene to watch. But I couldn't expect more from you two."

"Fernand." Forsyth hissed his name.

"This is what he deserve for beliving that he could defeat a true nobleman and for staining Zofian honor"

"You did this to him?" Forsyth asked in the most total shock

"Well of course,we must teach some imporatnt lessons on you lowborned filth!" he smiled with pride.Forsyth felt a unspeakable rage running inside his veins , he never was so angry with someone and without think about it he jumped on Fernand .

"Get on, you damned-"

"No." Forsyth righted himself took his lance and striking Fernand with all his might, piercing his armor and the his body, pieces of metal throwing in the air and the screams of pain the terrified man.

"Stop it!" a rigelian cavalier was going to stop him .Some seconds later he found himself impaled on Forsyth's lance.

"Forsyth is really you?" A bloody and in bad shape Fernand called his name in fear and surprise.

"DON'T TRY TO BE KIND TO ME YOU TRAITOR! NOTHING WILL SPARE YOU TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

And with this he restarted his massacre ,the blood turning his armor in crimson, his enemy mutilated. 

Fernand’s stomach was pierced, practically destroyed from Forsyth’s charge into him with all this bodyweight. The impact made Fernand fall and tumble on the ground for a long moment. Unfortunately for Forsyth this got Fernand closer to his horse and to get on it and flee.

"NO!" Forsyth ran after them, even as they were already too far gone to catch on foot.

"No, you can't-" Forsyth's eyes started making little droplets, his rage giving way to sadness. 

"Forsy-th get ov-er on it. I, it's no- wor-th it," a familiar yet cracked voice spoke with fatigue.

"Python!" Forsyth took him in his arms. Now the tears were running free down his face, unrestrained.

"For-sy-th ple-ase d-on't cr-y" Python kept talking, with more pain and less energy every time he said a word. "All I wa-n-t i -s f-or yo-u ...b-e happy" Python couldn't talk anymore and he closed his eyes.

"PYTHOOOON" a desperate voice echoed through all of the camp...

* * *

Forsyth passed the last few days sobbing uncontrollably, and still he was hoping that Python would be fine. Now he just felt drained.

But lucky for him, his best friend wouldn't allow anything else.

"Forsyth, are you here?" asked the blue archer, coming in the room.

"Yes. But you should rest!" 

"I know, but there is something I need to talk to you about."

Forsyth asked what could be, if Python was angry with him that would be comprehensible. "Oh, but first Python I must apologize to you, this was all my fault. I was a terrible friend."

"Oh stop it, this wasn't your fault and you aren't a terrible friend. Heck, you ran and put yourself in danger when you saw that I was there. Forsyth, listen: the others may say the opposite but the fact that you lost your temper doesn't make you a bad person… you’re human Forsyth. So stop feeling bad about every mistake you’ve made!"

"Yes, but my emotions put everyone in danger! Maybe Fernand and others were right... I should change my temperament and maybe give up so-"

Don't you dare say it another time." Python looked him in the eyes, enraged. "That asshole just wants to make you feel inferior and devalue you. You are a good person, Forsyth, probably the greatest good that I've ever known. Sure. you’re more direct and emotional than the others but this doesn’t make you bad. It’s proof that you have a big heart and you care passionately about things when you do. And it’s one of the reasons why the others and I like you, why I've followed you..." Python couldn't restrain himself anymore, ”... and why I love you."

"What?" Forsyth widened his eyes in shock. 

"Nevermind! Just ignore what I've said!" Python started to blush. He never felt so embarrassed as he became more serious than Forsyth had ever seen him in this life. "Who am I kidding? I can't hide it anymore. Forsyth, I've fallen in love with you."

Forsyth’s whole mood and demeanor changed. He started to smile and ran to his lover, squeezing him into a hug. "I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" The man started to laugh, ever still hugging Python as his voice boomed as it always did.

"Wait, does that mean that you return me?" Now was Python’s time to be shocked.

"YES! YES! Thousand times yes!" Forsyth hadn’t felt so joyous for a long time, his heart light and emotions almost bursting from himself. "I've taken so much time thinking if I should say it, scared of what could happen afterwards to our friendship." Python sniffed a little. Forsyth couldn't resist and pulled Python closer to him into a sweet, messy and long awaited kiss. It was short and their mouths only touched for a few seconds but despite the brevity it made them both blush.

"I've been waiting for it for so much time." Python opened his mouth and took Forsyth for another kiss, this time longer and slower. Their mouths both moved, tasting the lips of each other. Python wrapped his hands on Forsyth's neck and Forsyth's hands ended up in the strands of his hair.

"That was ...a really nice surprise, thank you Python." Forsyth's smile was radiant; it could illuminate the entire room.

After this they both chatted about how flustered they were, how much they loved the other and making promises to not get separated by the war or anything else. The time flew and they fell asleep, together.

Forsyth and Python may be arguing some times but they alwyas agreed on a thing :They wouldn't change each other for anything in the word.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I'VE WROTE THIS! I hope you liked it.Feel free to comment and giving tips!And a special thanks to @ScatfyTheShipster for the correction and the beta!


End file.
